The present invention relates to frequency wave generators, and more particularly to oscillating frequency wave grid generators.
In our current connected society, we are constantly bombarded by various energy waves. Traditionally, these intrusions were primarily limited to sound waves from busy highway traffic, congested city streets, manufacturing facilities, and the like. Traffic and landscaping noise continue to be a problem and by using ultra low and/or ultra high frequencies these noise problems can be mitigated and/or entirely eliminated by the Acoustic Force field created by the Oscillating Frequency Wave Grid Generator.
In our increasingly connected society, the increasing intrusion of radio frequency (RF) waves from cellular infrastructure, wireless networking, and power lines and other emissions are becoming increasingly ubiquitous. Likewise, light continues to increasingly penetrate the darkness of the world.
All of these can disturb tranquility for individuals to sleep, rest, or relax. Ever increasing exposures to these emissions may also have deleterious health effects for people and the environment.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus and method for blocking undesirable energy waves for restoring tranquility.